He who laughs
by crossover15
Summary: It has been two months after Amon's defeat but a new threat arrives to Republic City who has a plan to paint the town red. ATTENTION! I HAVE JUST MADE A VERSION 2 OF THIS STORY, CHECK IT OUT!
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: Batman and all DC heroes are property of DC comics and Legend of Korra property of Nickelodeon **

It is 9 pm in Republic City and a man in a purple suit with pale white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips with a sinister grin on his face is with several other men in clown masks are entering a hideout where the Triple Threat Triads are having a huge meeting.

"I have brought you all here to work together to take this cesspool of a city." said Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of The Triple Threat Triads.

"Yeah, but how?" said of the gangsters.

"Simple, we steal Hiroshi's toys he made months ago." He said.

Just then the stranger comes in and says "Ooh! I love toys!".

"Who do you think you are!" said Zolt angrily.

"Just the new kid in town." He said.

"New kid... wait you're the man who took down the Red Monsoons...

"Guilty." The man said proudly.

"...the man who killed the Agni Kais..."

"Guilty." He said still looking proud.

"...and the man who stole my money from my bank!" Bolt shouted

"Hey! I didn't just steal from your bank I burned it to the ground, get your facts right!" He shouted.

"Besides I burned a lot of innocent pedestrians there, just to tick off the police and this avatar girl, and you." He said.

"Why we should kill you just about now!" Zolt said.

"Oh really! You're going to kill the man who can help you all out?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Zolt said.

"I know your situation; a masked liar stole your fire power and your goons' rock and water power. The man was proved to be a fraud and the teenage brat who can give it back won't do it for you low life scum. But I don't think asking her will help you all." Joker said.

"Well what do you want?" Zolt said.

"Okay on to what I want, I want you to sign this peace treaty." He said passing out a piece of paper.

"Oh yeah or what." Zolt said.

Suddenly a cloud of Green Gas begins to leak into the room!

"Hey what's ha going ha." said one of the triads as he was laughing to death.

"Who ha are you Hahahahahaha?!" Zolt said as he was dying.

"The Joker hahahahahahahahaha!" The Joker laughed as he left the building.

I hope you loved my new story, don't worry I'm not stopping my Iron Man story. Oh make sure you send me some nice reviews for me.


	2. Crimescene

The Republic City metal bending police are investigating the triad's hideout only to find corpses with a smile on their face.

"He struck again, Chief." said officer Saikhan looking at the smiling corpse.

"We need to catch this man, before he paints the town red" said Chief Bei Fong.

"Maybe, he's a good guy." said a teenage voice, revealing her to be avatar Korra.

"How did you get in here?" The chief said.

"Being the avatar has its advantages." Korra said.

"This man isn't a hero." The chief said.

"If he takes down the scum of the city he's a hero in my book." Korra said.

"The scum and the good people of the city" The Chief said.

"What?" Korra said in horror.

"A week ago he and his men entered the bank he tied up the hostages covered them in a flammable liquid and lit them on fire with spark rocks after he stole the money." The Chief said in anger

"He's insane!" said Korra in shock and horror.

"We know that." said the chief.

"How long has he been here and what are his motives?" Korra asked.

"The only thing we know is that when he arrived he's been killing people since then we sent officers to get information, but we haven't heard from them in weeks." The Chief said.

Suddenly the radio turned on and the Joker's voice was on the radio.

"Greetings people of Republic City I'm the new crime lord of Republic City, the Joker! He announced himself to the city.

"It appears the police thought they could infiltrate my empire, well they were wrong as for proof I have all of them here."

"What's your name son?" Joker said.

"Officer Jin." He said coldly.

"Good now tell me are you left handed or right handed?" Joker said menacingly.

"Why?" officer said nervously.

Suddenly you could hear the sound of a mechanized saw in the background.

"Hey wait what are you doing? Jin said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Jin screamed in intense pain.

"Hey young man didn't your woodshop teacher tell you to be careful." Joker said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed manically.

"In order for me to shut down shop, I need the police and the avatar, oh and she can bring three friends." Joker said.

Korra was afraid of a man who was so terrifying and deranged.

I hope you loved my new chapter of my new story. Please give me some nice reviews.


	3. The meeting

**Sorry this is the Joker from the comics, sorry to anyone who would have wanted that instead. You'll find out how he got there. Oh and don't worry Batman will appear**

"This is the place he wants us to meet?" said Bolin.

The place was an abandoned steel mill that looked like a carnival.

"Looks about right on the map he gave us." Asami said.

Just than the gates opened up seeing the cops (with one of them having one hand) and men wearing clown masks holding strange metallic objects.

"Guess he doesn't have the guts to come here." Mako said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Joker said.

To their surprise they saw that the new crime lord looked like a clown in a purple three-piece suit with a grin on his face.

"Ok boys you know give them back." Joker said with a sinister grin on his face.

Than several red lights were aimed at the cops heads and a loud boom could be heard and the cops fell down dead with holes right through their heads.

"Oops, did you think give them back to you I meant back to their creator" Joker said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed hysterically.

"You monster!" Korra said as she shot a gust of air at him.

Joker was blown past the gat than Joker's men using their metallic objects at the cops.

"Ok guys aim for the head, just in case." One of them said.

Team Avatar managed to stop them by using earth bending.

They managed to hop the fence where they saw him waiting for them.

"Something tells me the blue girl is the most powerful of all of you." Joker said.

"Yes, I'm the avatar." Korra said.

"Well than I suppose I can kill you, but if I do you will come back only in a new person unless you are taken away from here to Gotham City." Joker said.

"Where's that?" Bolin asked.

"Far away, let's keep it like that ok." Joker said.

Just than Korra water bended in the Jokers face only to realize that his makeup didn't dissolve.

"Like it it's permaclown!" Joker said.

Korra was about to fire bend when Joker injected something into her, than everything gone black.


	4. Keep in touch

"Wakey wakey little Avatar." Joker taunted Korra as she woke up.

When she woke up she found that she was tied to a chair looking face to face with the madman.

"What happened?" Korra said groggily.

"Oh nothing except I managed to have a few henchmen inject a tranquilizer into your bloodstream is that the answer you wanted." Joker said.

"What do you want?" Korra asked.

"Just a chaotic city of corpses and thousands of survivors taken to a long painful death." Joker said.

"You're a monster and I will stop you!" Korra said in fear and anger.

"Sure you will until than I can give you someone to talk to." Joker pointed to a box taped to her chest.

"And what makes you think I will talk to you!" Korra said.

"Oh nothing unless you want several police officers to die." Joker said.

"What!" Korra said in shock.

Joker opened a window showing her a twisted carnival with one of the officers chained to two bumper cars, one of them on in a dunk tank filled with acid, five of them were on a roller coaster that led in to a cauldron of melted steel, one of them was on a spinning wheel with knives that people would throw at him, one of them was on a shooting range with targets on his head and chest, and finally one of their heads was on a test your strength where you would hit the head with a mallet.

"Alright I will answer your calls!" Korra shouted.

"Good remember. I'll keep in touch!" Joker said as he kicked her out the window. ****


	5. The Batman

"So this mass murderer lets you and several cops live?" Tenzin asked confused.

"I have to answer all his calls that are the bargain." Korra said.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"You think anything he says makes sense?" Korra said.

"Good point." Asami said.

Suddenly a noise came from the device Joker calls a phone began to make a noise and the Joker's voice could be heard.

"Telling people about our little life or death conversations, dear." Joker said.

"You can't win!" Korra said.

"Oh really let's just say I have those equalists dopes tanks and I have plans to make them lethal." Joker said.

"Oh yeah and how can you?" Asami pointed out.

"Oh simple really I have your father working on them." Joker said.

"Dad! What do you plan to do to him if he doesn't?" Asami said.

"Awwww! You do care for him even though he tried to blow up the city and tried to kill you." Joker said.

Now if you'd- What! What do you mean he's here he took out some of my men!" Joker shouted.

A flashback two hours ago showed some of Joker's men and new ones from the avatar world are having a conversation.

Suddenly a man in a strange costume jumps two of them.

"Oh my god it's him!" a member of the gang shouted.

The figure knocks out two thugs.

They try shooting him but he throws a pellet of smoke which creates smoke.

"Did we kill him?" one of the thugs said.

Suddenly the thug is dragged in the smoke and is thrown out of there.

The remaining thug tries to run but is caught and knocked out.

When the thug wakes up he finds the man is holding him by the leg on top of the highest building of Republic City.

"Where's the Joker!" The figure said.

"I don't know where he is?!" the thug said frantically.

The figure lets go of his grip but grabs him by the ankle.

"Alright I'll tell! He's at one of his warehouses I don't know I which one." The thug said.

The figure settles him down.

Who are you?" the thug said.

"I'm Batman." He said before knocking him out.

**Well I told you Batman would appear in this story! Please give me some more reviews.**


	6. The strange man

"What do you mean someone saw the Bat!' Joker yelled.

"Some guys were in an alleyway and he popped out of nowhere." The thug said.

Joker's glare turned to a grin and he said "Oh good! That means I don't have to talk to some teenager in my spare time."

"Wait what's a Batman?" Korra asked.

Suddenly a figure in grey and wearing a black cape with a symbol of a stranger animal on his chest and grim face entered the room.

"Why are you dressed like that? What's that on your chest?" Ikki asked.

The figure ignored her and reached for the phone.

"Where are you Joker?" The figure said threating him.

"I suppose this is Batman talking to me." Joker said.

"What are you planning Joker." Batman said.

"Oh you know have an army of manned robots built to kill innocent pedestrians." Joker said.

"I will stop you and bring you back to Arkham or die trying." Batman said.

"We'll see buh bye ee." Joker said.

The figure crushed the phone.

"Wait! What are you doing innocent lives were at risk?! Korra shouted.

"He's lying." Batman said.

"Oh yeah how would you know?" Korra said.

"I know him." He said.

"Who are you?" Bolin asked.

"I'm Batman." Batman said.

The figure left the room; team avatar followed him and saw he had some weird Sato mobile.

"There's no way that my dad could make that." Asami said amazed.

"If you wanted to see me you could have asked." Batman said not looking at them at all.

"We wanted to help you stop him." Korra said.

I hope you like this chapter. Please send in some more reviews for my stories.


	7. Goon fight

"You want my advice stay out of it." Batman said coldly.

"Why?" Korra said.

"Because you don't know him as much as I do about the Joker." Batman said as he got in his strange Sato mobile.

"What about the city?" Korra said with a smug look.

"Fine but don't touch anything, don't look at anything or don't even hear anything." Batman said.

"Okay." Korra said.

Team avatar got in their vehicle and followed Batman they stopped at an alleyway with several goons.

"What is that Lee?" asked one of them looking at the man in the black cape.

"Dead meat, kill him!" shouted Lee.

The crooks tried to attack Batman, but he countered one of their punches which knocked him out cold. He broke another's leg after he tried to kick him in the face.

"Eat fire freak!" said one of them as he fire bended at Batman.

Batman used his cape to block the flames as the fire shot out at Batman. Batman broke his arm when he was finished.

Batman saw one of them earth bending and he avoided it and threw a boomerang shaped like thee creature on his chest at his head.

A water bender shot an ice dagger at him, but Batman caught it and threw it to the ground.

The water bender tried to shoot a stream of water at him but he threw a device that created a shock knocking him out cold.

A member of which seems to of Joker's crew in Gotham City shows up.

"Alright guys Joker wanted me to- oh crap!" He said when he saw Batman.

He tried to run but Batman yanked him over to get some answers.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged.

"Where's the Joker!" Batman shouted.

"Oh Bats don't you find it a little rude that you didn't say please." A voice came from the alley.

Batman stood up and recognized the man as his archenemy: The Joker.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter.


	8. Joker fight

"Joker!" Batman said with anger.

"You missed me; I knew you would not fall for the old fake dead Joker gag again." Joker said.

"Tell me something why do you want to take over this city?" Batman said.

"Takeover please, I found the man who created the forerunner of the machines I'm going to use to mark my name on this city and then back to home." Joker said.

"Oh those mecha tanks won't do you any good." Asami said.

"Oh yes I know I managed to make them more deadly and tougher." Joker said.

"Oh yeah how?" Korra asked.

"Let's see a Minigun on the right shoulder, a missile launcher on the left shoulder, a chainsaw on the left hand, a mallet for the right hand and I edited the electric disks to lethal voltage. With my men marching down the streets showing no mercy toward anyone. Hahahahahaha it's going to be glorious dead innocent people screaming in pain and fear as my crew wipe out this city brick by brick," Joker said proudly and excited.

"How do you know they're going to work?" Bolin said.

"Simple really I have some eh-uh… volunteers." Joker said.

"Let them go Joker." Batman said.

"You know what maybe I will as soon as I beat you to death! Hahahahahaha!" Joker shouted and laughed.

Joker turned into a comical boxer stance and struck at Batman. Batman countered it with a punch in the cheek. Joker kicks Batman in the gut and laughs. Batman uppercuts Joker and he becomes disoriented. Joker kicks Batman in the groin laughing. Batman recovers and throws Joker against the wall. Joker pulls a knife Batman grabs his hand and throws the knife away and knocks Joker out.

"Well that was fast." Bolin said.

Batman was examining Jokers body when he noticed something different about his foe!

Hope you liked my new chapter and no I will not tell you what is wrong with Joker. Please send me some nice reviews.


	9. Clayface

"Clay face!" Batman said noticing there wasn't a skeleton.

"What?" Bolin said.

Suddenly Joker woke up and a stream of clay pushed Batman off of him. Joker was beginning to get up and his suit was turning into brown clay while he was transforming into a monster.

"What, what is that thing!?" Korra said in terror.

"Clay face." Batman said as he got up.

"What's a clay face?" Bolin said.

"Cain Marko an actor who was turned down to play his character in the remake of his film. He went insane and started to kill the cast. I was chasing him and he tricked this mutant gang into a syringe that's what made him into that." Batman said.

"Oh you remember." He said having a deep monstrous voice different when portraying the Joker.

"Why side with Joker?" Batman asked his foe.

"Freedom out of the madhouse." Clay face said before trying to crush Batman by turning his hand into a hammer.

Batman dodged it. Korra tried water bending, but clay face turned into a ball and crushed their Sato mobile.

Bolin tried earth bending but clay face shot out blobs of clay at him with one of them landing in his mouth.

"Eeeew!" He said while spitting it out.

Batman threw a rope at clay face getting stuck in his chest.

"How pathetic can you be?" Clay face said.

"Wait for it." Batman said as the rope began administrating electricity.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Clay face shouted in pain

Clay face was knocked out.

Batman held out a strange device and it created a wormhole.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked.

"Taking Clay face back to Arkham and checking if Joker freed anyone else out of Arkham Asylum or Black gate prison." Batman said.

"What do you want us to do about Joker?" Korra asked.

"Nothing you don't know who he could have with him or what he is capable of." Batman said as he was dragging him away.

Meanwhile, Joker was talking with Sato.

"I will not do it." Sato protested.

"Well, why not?" Joker asked him.

"You are telling me to make my creations into death machines" Sato protested.

"So you help the terrorists, but not the delusional psychopath." Joker said.

"Amon wanted to rid the world of bending not to kill them all." Sato said.

"He lied to you and everyone else." Joker said.

"I know but these are innocents." Hiroshi said.

"I'm not sorry but you forced me to this." Joker said.

"Hey Croc be a good enforcer break mister Sato's leg." Joker called.

"Sure thing boss." Said a giant reptilian monster with teeth and claws grabbed Hiroshi and began to break his legs.

"Ah, it's good to be in charge." Joker said as he saw Sato scream in pain.

Well, I hope you loved this chapter and the next chapter will have cameos of Batman's rouges gallery beside Croc, Joker, and Clay face. Please send me more reviews they motivate me to make more stories.


	10. Croc wrestling

"So what now?" said Bolin.

"We go after him." Korra said.

"Uh didn't you hear what he said?" Mako said.

"Don't go after him, until I return." Said Bolin mimicking Batman's voice.

"We know where he is and what he's planning." Korra said confidently.

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum a man in a brown coat in his sixties is waiting.

"Gordon what's happened?" Batman said.

"Still chasing after Joker I see." Gordon said.

"Joker just broke out clay face." Gordon said.

"I know Clay face is being brought to you as we speak." Batman said.

"He might have broken out more." Batman said.

"Alright you and some of my team check here the rest will check Black gate." Gordon said.

Batman checked for two face only seeing him draw the number 2 in his padded cell. He examined Mr. Freeze only to see him look at a snow globe. Batman saw Scarecrow looking in fear at the sight of Batman after his previous encounter with the dark knight.

A guard came up saying "Killer Croc has been broken out."

Meanwhile, in Republic City at a warehouse Team Avatar busts in the warehouse where the Joker is.

"Alright Joker your finished your game is done." Korra said.

"Oh really sorry toots I'm afraid I'm not finished playing yet." Joker said.

"Oh yeah how?" Korra said.

Joker shouted "Oh Croc fresh meat!"

Suddenly a giant creature came out of the shadows and chased after them.

"I think this guy knows Batman too." Bolin said.

Bolin tried to earth bend but before he could croc back handed him into the steel door.

Mako tried to fire bend but Croc punched him against the bricks.

Asami was trying to electrocute him but was smashed onto the floor.

Korra was sneaked attacked by the Joker and passed out.

Well that's it sorry about the weak fight scene. It's late right now and I'm tired. Please send more reviews.


	11. Beaten and Broken

Korra woke up and found that she was in some circle surrounded by a cage. She saw that several criminals from Joker's republic city gang were surrounding her. She found her hands and feet tied together. Korra felt that she was not in Republic city. Korra felt she was helpless.

One of the crooks punched her on the cheek shouting "That's for not giving back my fire bending!"

Another one hit her in the back with a steel pipe shouting "That's for my water bending!"

Korra coughed up some blood. She was then kicked in the face "That's for not returning my earth bending!" Shouted a thug.

When she was about to get up she could hear the Joker's sinister laugh.

"Sorry about the unfriendly welcome to Gotham City, but it appears that you deserved every blow." Joker said.

"Oh yeah why did I?" Korra said.

"Look around you, these people had their abilities taken, by some lying piece of crap, and their one way to have it back is you and you denied it to them thinking of them as criminal trash. So tell me something who's the real crook you or them?" Joker said.

"You are." Korra said weakly.

"Oh well I suppose they could beat the hell out of you but, personally I think you need to watch my favorite show, "The innocent people dying helplessly while their hero is away and helpless". So when your body is being beaten like meat your mind will too." Joker said.

Joker pressed a button and it showed multiple views of Republic City on several boxes.

"Bye bye! Boys break her! Like a cheap toy" Joker shouted as he left in a wormhole.

Korra saw the mechatanks being unleashed on the city. They looked a little similar to the Joker in a way.

Several goons started stomping a mud hole into Korra as she saw innocents murdered in numerous ways. Some were shot at, some were smashed by the hammers, some were burnt by the flamethrowers, some were chopped up, and some were blown up with the rocket launchers. Some of Jokers men were on foot holding guns and some on airplanes. The men on the ground were shooting at civilians and police, while throwing grenades filled with Joker toxin. The troops in the air were bombing the city and providing air support.

For once in her life she knew that she lost and failed her duties of being the avatar. One of the goons grabbed a shotgun and had it pointed at Korra's face.

"Finnish her Ping!" They shouted.

"Any last words, before you die?" Ping said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"No." Korra said.

Suddenly a strange object hit him in the face.

Don't worry she's not done. Oh and that's not Batman who did that.


	12. The strangers

Korra expected to see Batman, but instead saw a teenage boy in red and black.

"What is that?" One of the thugs said.

The boy had a staff in his hand and hit one of the crooks in the head non-lethally.

"Get him!" one of them shouted.

The boy threw a weapon similar to the one Batman uses only shaped like an even stranger symbol.

One of them tried to throw a chair at him but he countered it like it was nothing.

Another one tried to smash him in the back, but the child hit him in the groin.

One of the crooks tried charging, but suddenly a girl in an outfit similar to Batman's, except there was no mouth hole or eye holes were on her mask and her symbol was made of lines and yellow, landed on him.

Unlike the boy she seemed to use her hands instead of a staff.

One of them tried to kick her in the face, but the girl broke his leg.

She then ran towards one of them and kicked him in the jaw while in midair.

Suddenly, another person came down in the circle, except he was older than them both and was carrying two sticks made of steel and wearing a blue and black costume.

He hit one of the goons in the head right in the ears he then hit another one in the gut.

He then threw one of the sticks on the ground and it ricochet and hit one of the crooks in the face. The stick came back into his right hand.

One of them grabbed an M-16 assault rifle and pointed at them looking nervously and saying "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

Suddenly a shadowy figure was behind him, revealing himself to be Batman. The guy turned behind him and grabbed his gun and snapped it in two. The man tried to punch him, but Batman caught his hand and punched him out cold.

"Is this her?" The boy asked.

"Yes that's her." Batman answered.

"I think she's a long way from home." The man said.

"Night wing bring her to the Bat cave." Batman said.

"Alright." Night wing said.

Korra passed out a couple of seconds later.

Alright a guy that's the latest chapter I hope you loved it. Unfortunately I will have to make my new chapters on the weekend, since today was my last day of summer.


	13. The cave

Korra woke up in a cave with creatures that looked like the symbol on Batman's chest.

Korra was on a table where she saw a man in his late fifties of early sixties. "Who are you?" Korra asked the stranger.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth madam." Alfred said politely.

Korra didn't who he was but she's sure that Alfred wasn't Batman.

She was exploring the cave where she saw Batman on a weird machine.

"You're up." Batman said.

"What is this place?" Korra asked.

"The Bat cave." Batman said.

"Look I'm sorry for going after Joker I thought we had everything figured out and this reptile monster attacked us." Korra said.

"Killer Croc." Batman said.

"Who?" Korra asked.

"Waylon Jones, when he was born he had a skin condition that made him like a crocodilian making him stronger than the average human being and he can stay underwater longer than human on the planet." Batman said.

"Wow, and you fight him?" Korra said.

"Yes." Batman said.

"We need to go." Batman said.

"I don't know?" Korra said.

"What?" Batman said astonished that such a confident girl said no.

"I failed horribly and innocents and my friends are either dead or about to be." Korra said looking as if she was defeated.

"It's not your fault it's mine. Joker was planning on that I would leave and would fool you." Batman said.

"Fine, I will go tell me what is happening, for starters the people who were with you?" Korra asked.

"Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing are on your world fighting Joker's men." Batman said as they were walking.

"What's that symbol on your chest?" Korra asked.

"It's a bat your animals are a mix of two animals on our world." Batman said.

"Why do you do what you do?" Korra said.

"When I was eight my parents were killed by a mugger as I watched helplessly, since than I traveled the world perfecting my mind and body to its peak for five years. When I got home I needed something to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, suddenly a bat flew into my window and gave me inspiration." Batman said.

"What about Joker?" Korra asked.

"Even he doesn't know." Batman said.

Suddenly they stopped at a bat shaped air plane. They got in and Batman used the device to create a worm hole.

"Sir, I need to inform you that Robin found out that the avatars' friends are alive and Joker freed these inmates from Arkham and Black gate." Alfred said as he handed out a sheet of paper to Batman.

"They're alive!" Korra said.

"Yes and are being held captive by Two face, the Penguin, Scarecrow, Bane, and several others, except for your friend Tenzin and his who Nightwing got out of the city." Alfred said.

"Actually, I had to bring them to the cave." Said a stranger in blue and black, who Korra guessed as Nightwing.

"Why, did you bring them here?" Batman asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, apparently two face, Penguin, and Joker split the city into three. I found out that they were going to kill your friends. So I had to bring them to the safest place: here." Nightwing said.

"Fine tell their father not to touch anything." Batman said.

"Affirmative." Nightwing said as Batman and Korra took off.

Well hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay with school and all. Anyway, please send in some reviews to motivate me.


	14. Republic city: A week later

When Korra saw Republic City she saw the chaos. Some buildings were on fire and saw criminals walking on the street. She looked up and saw that it was snowing. She tried to water bend, but it didn't work. She tried her other bending and nothing happened.

"I can't bend, why?" she asked Batman.

"Joker injected nannites into your body." Batman asked.

"What?" Korra asked confused after hearing that word.

"He injected little machines into your body and several people including your friends." Batman said.

"It's not permanent?" Korra asked in a worried manner knowing that this was different from the time Amon took away her bending.

"I took a blood sample you won't be able to bend in a week." Batman asked.

"How long have I been gone?" Korra asked.

"A week." Batman said.

"Where's the military?" Korra asked.

"General Iroh and his men landed in the city, but Joker anticipated this and as soon as they landed Mr. Freeze and the penguin made sure they wouldn't leave them." Batman said.

A flash back is shown and General Iroh and the Republic Nations land at the harbor suddenly a missile flies above them and lands in the water instantly freezing it. General Iroh begins to feel cold and he sees snow land on him and his pilots are having a hard time seeing and crash into the sea.

"Are they still alive?" Korra asked in a shocked manner of hearing the great general Iroh defeated.

"I don't know?" Batman asked.

He pulled out a grapple gun and shot it at the nearest building and said "Hold on."

She grabbed his hand and they were pulled in the air. It was awesome Korra thought.

They saw a thug in a black suit, held a handheld radio. Batman snuck up on him and knocked him out by shutting his mouth and nose. Batman grabbed the radio and grabbed the chip. He pulled out a strange device and inserted the chip.

A strange beam of light opened up on the device and Batman used it and they began to hear radio broadcasts.

Another flashback is shown again. Bolin is seen running through the city he appears to be freezing.

"Where are you Korra?" Bolin thinks to himself. He hides himself in a dumpster. He hears a coin flip in the distance.

Suddenly the lid opens and a crook in a white suit pulls him out. Several of the gangsters star beating him until he sees there boss.

Their boss was in a half white half black suit his face was fine, well at least the left side was with black hair, but the right was burned along with his hand. In his hand he held pistols.

He flipped his coin which had two heads and like him the other head was scarred.

The coin landed on the not scarred side.

"Bring him to his trial!" he said. His voice was gruff and deep.

The goons started dragging Bolin around the streets to an unknown location.

Well I hope you liked it. As always please send in some reviews.


	15. Two faced

"Well where is he?" Korra asked.

"He's being tried." Batman said.

"For what?" Korra asked.

"He's orphan right?" Batman asked her.

"Yeah, so what." Korra said.

"He was involved with the triads." Batman said.

"That was when he was young!" Korra shouted.

"Wait what kind of trial?" Korra asked him.

"A kangaroo." Batman said.

"I think you know the judge?" Korra asked.

"Yes, his name is Harvey Dent aka two face." Batman answered her with a hint of regret.

"Why is he called two face." Korra asked.

"Harvey Dent was the former district attorney of Gotham city, he was part of an alliance that me, Commissioner Gordon, and himself were apart of back when I was not fighting super villains but organized crime." Batman said.

A flashback is shown where Batman, Gordon who was much younger, and a man with Brown hair in a white suit who could be identified as Dent. Batman is seen holding a mobster by the foot. Gordon is seen with several police officers arresting him and several Mafiosos with Dent on the news.

"But one fateful day I had just caught one of Falcone's top men and was just about to send him to prison." Batman said.

A man is seen in a courtroom with Dent persecuting him. He is about to be sent to prison. He is holding a bottle in his hand.

"When he was sentenced to Black gate, he threw a bottle of acid at Dent scarring the right side of his face." Batman said.

The man opens the bottle and flings the acid at Dent, nailing him in the right side of his face. Dent protects himself with a piece of paper, but it doesn't work. Dent sees himself and becomes deranged and grabs a coin with two heads, and becomes two face.

"He now makes his every decision on a two sided coin, every time it lands on the scarred side he joins the side of evil, and if it lands on the opposite he joins the side of good." Batman said.

"Ouch, sorry for that." Korra said.

"Where do you think he is?" Korra asks.

"If there is a second courthouse or it has the number two." Batman says.

"Why, with the twos." Korra asks.

"He's fixated with the number two." Batman says.

Bolin woke up hoping the joker, the carnage, and this two face man was a nightmare. But, he was wrong he found himself on a giant saw conveyor belt which was going split himself down the middle.

"Well it seems that our accused has woken up." Said a voice.

He saw two face was above him. Still, with half his face burned.

"Here's the deal if your guilty you'll be half the man you are, and if you're innocent well be careful out there." Two face said.

He flipped his coin and said "Let the trial, begin!"

The coin landed on the scarred side.

Well hope you liked it. Please, leave some reviews.


	16. Korra takes air

Bolin has been into horrible situations, like the time he was captured by the equalists. But this was way worse.

Despite the situations he's been into over the years, he was not stupid he knew this court was against him, and Two face was judge, jury, and executioner. He knew ever since he entered the court he was screwed.

Back outside Korra didn't know what to do with her bending gone temporarily, she was helpless. But, from watching Batman she might know what to do.

"Two face has a half of the city, but his men do not have the most weapons." Batman said observing the scenery.

"Where do you think they hid Bolin?" Korra asked him.

Then, Batman saw one of Two face's men, he looked like he was from Gotham, having a conversation with the other members of the gang.

"Yeah that kid's toast, he doesn't stand a chance." He said.

Suddenly Batman dropped down on them and grabbed him. The perched on the building Korra was on.

"Where's Two face!" Batman as he punched at the wall next to him.

"I don't know!" He said in fear.

Then, Batman dragged him by the collar and lifted him up over the ledge.

"Let me repeat myself. Where's Two face!" Batman said.

"He's at the courthouse on Second Street, for god's sake!" He said in intense fear.

"How far is that, from here?" Batman asked Korra.

"A minute, but I can't glide like you." Korra said.

"I know which is why I'm making an antidote to give you back your ability to do that, it should take only a few more seconds." Batman said.

"What about the rest." Korra asked.

"It will take over the time you were unconscious, due to the fact that I had enough to." Batman said.

A couple of seconds later Batman held out something that would inject the cure into her.

She took the antidote like Batman said, and she air bended. Tenzin gave her a staff to help her glide.

"Let's do it." Korra said as she took off.

Well I hope you liked it. Please send more reviews.


	17. Over ruled

Batman and Korra stopped at the courthouse where they saw the inmates rallying in front of it. They soon dropped down and fought the inmates. Korra used her air bending to knock one of them down the steps. Batman hit one of them who were trying to sneak up on him.

When the inmates were defeated they headed into the courthouse.

They saw through the window, where they saw Two face about to execute Bolin.

"We need to save him!" Korra said as she was about to jump out the window, but Batman stopped her.

"What are you doing, there's a sniper up there." Batman said.

Batman went up the ladder and saw one of the men holding a sniper rifle. Batman took him out quietly.

Korra jumped out the window and attacked them.

"Korra! It's you, it's really you!" Bolin shouted out loud with joy.

"Yeah well to late bitch, your friend is going to be half the man he used to be after this." Two face said as he was about to pull the lever.

Batman appeared and glide kicked him, when he was about to pull it. Two face fell off the stage.

"Thank you Korra thank you!" Bolin shouted with glee.

But before he could hug Two face, got up holding a Tommy gun. He flipped the coin and it landed on evil.

"Die!" Two face shouted.

He was shooting over several rounds of ammunition at them. The dodged it, and hid behind a brick wall.

"How do we stop him!" Korra shouted.

"With this." Batman said holding a batarang only this one had a blue circle around it.

"Not unless you can see behind walls." Korra said.

"This one is very special." He said as he threw it. The weapon curved against the wall and sped up, by turning green and hitting Dent in the face.

Batman began to observe Two face, when he punched Batman in the face. Batman caught the other fist and punched him in half of his face. Dent held his hands together and clubbed him in the back of the head. Batman caught his legs and made them flew up in the air. Dent tried to grab his pistols, but Batman caught him and said "The sentence is five years.", before knocking him out.

Did you like it? Please send in some reviews.


	18. Penguin

Batman soon went to Bolin to free him from his bonds.

"Thank you!" Bolin said.

"Bolin, where's Asami and Mako?" Korra asked her friend.

"I think my brother and the army is with that Penguin place and…" Bolin said.

"Wait! The army is alive." Korra said.

"Yeah, and Asami is with the Joker as well with the police." Bolin said.

"We need to go get them." Korra said.

"Batman what do you know about the Penguin?" Korra said.

"Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin. Unlike a lot of my rouges gallery, he is not a psychopath, but he suffers from the Napoleon Complex." Batman said.

"What's that?" Bolin asked.

"There was a tyrant in your world named Chin the great, he was small right, so in order not to be small he conquered huge lands." Batman said.

"Yes, how do you know?" Korra asked.

"I've been looking in your world for the Joker so I decided to learn your history." Batman said.

"Where do you think he is?" Bolin asked.

"He's a gentleman, also a business man, so probably somewhere, he'd want to make more money and commit black market crimes." Batman said.

Tell me something is this to short of a chapter. If so I will try to make the other one longer. Please leave some reviews.


	19. Tip of the iceberg

Batman and half of team avatar stopped at a night club which was shaped like an iceberg, with the name Iceberg Lounge written in neon letters.

"This must be it." Bolin said.

Batman grabbed Bolin and brought him down, while Korra used her air bending to get down.

There were several guards guarding the door. They saw Batman and tried to attack him. Bolin tried to use his earth bending and he forgot that what Joker done to him, the crooks overpowered him and dog piled him. Korra used her air bending and pushed them away from her. Batman walked up to Bolin and grabbed each one and threw them away from him.

"Thanks." Bolin said.

Korra and Batman were hiding them in an alleyway.

Batman held one of the goons outfits, which was a ski mask with white around the eyeholes and weird street clothes.

"Put this on." Batman said handing him the outfit.

"Why?" Bolin asked.

"So they don't know what happened." Batman said.

"Well there were over twenty gangsters." Bolin said.

"I know which is why the GCPD will be joining you soon." Batman said as he entered the building.

The iceberg lounge was huge with an iceberg in the middle of the place and fine tables and chairs, with some for food and some for gambling. Strangely the place was empty.

"Is this a trap?" Korra asked.

"Yes, just not a very good one." Batman said.

Well I hope you liked it. Please leave some reviews.


	20. Bane of Existence

"Well, well, well, well if it isn't the Batman." Said a squawky voice.

Batman looked and saw a little, fat man, with a beak-like nose and wearing a tuxedo and top hat on the balcony.

"Cobblepot." Batman said.

"It was nice of the Joker to let me free and for you to stop Two face." The Penguin said.

"I'll bring you back." Batman said.

"No chance I'll go after you meet someone from your past." Penguin said.

Suddenly a muscular man was walking toward the end of the hall he wore a mask that covered his face with red lenses covering his eyes with a tube behind the mask. He looked like a Mexican wrestler.

"Hello Batman, it's been a while." The man said he had a Hispanic accent.

"Bane, should have known you would be here." Batman said.

"How do you know each other?" Korra asked.

"The first time we meant, Bane broke my back." Batman said.

"He beat you!" Korra said in shock.

"Yeah, but I trained harder." Batman said.

Bane and Batman ran towards each other, Bane tried to deliver a strong punch, but Batman dodged and kicked him in the gut. Korra tried to fight using her air bending and blew Bane back a couple of feet. Bane recovered and threw a chair and hit Korra. Korra tried to get up, but Bane threw her a couple of feet, she could tell he was very strong. Korra used her air bending to push Bane even farther. Bane went thru the wall.

"Is that all you got!" She shouted to Bane.

"What are you, doing?!" Batman shouted.

"Beating the gut that beat your grim butt, that's what!" Korra bragged.

Suddenly Bane got up and turned a dial on his glove. A yellow greenish liquid came from the tube into Bane's body. His muscles were growing larger than they were, before. He was much taller. He got up and began walking out of the hole.

"Round two Chica." Bane said.

Korra turned back to see Bane look like he's looking stronger and more muscular.

Please leave some reviews.


	21. The man who beat the Avatar

Korra was shocked to see Bane back up and looking stronger when she first saw him.

"How? How come you look stronger?" Korra asked.

"Venom, a super steroid that increases my strength to physical perfection, and it works well." Bane said as he cracked his knuckles preparing to fight.

"What about the addiction, Bane." Batman said.

"As long as I don't ingest enough, I'll be fine." Bane said.

Korra used her air bending, but Bane was not blown away, like before. Bane reached Korra and punched her in the face which caused her to be sent back a couple of feet. Batman kicked Bane across the cheek. Bane grabbed Batman by the cape.

"Sorry Batman, You'll have to wait your turn." Bane said as he used the same switch, which made him look super human!

Bane chucked Batman thru the wall. Korra used her air bending and blew several chairs and tables at him. Bane punched thru them and Korra knew she had to use her speed. She dodged a punch and nailed him in the cheek. Bane grabbed Korra by the head and smashed her into the floor and continued to do so.

Bane picked Korra up over his head and got his knee up front.

"I will break you!" Bane said.

Korra thought this was not over and was sure to be back.

Bane was about to move her down when Batman got up. Bane dropped Korra on the ground.

"Batman, I knew you would come back, so do you want this to be done over fast or long." Bane said.

Batman's fists and feet became electrified, which surprised Bane.

"Let's do this." Batman said.

Bane and Batman ran toward each other, each about to deliver a punch to each other.

Well I hope you liked this, and yes the Bane Batman fight will be awesome.


	22. Cold Hearted

Batman delivered the first punch, which caused severe pain to him. Bane tried to punch Batman, but he dodged it kicking him in the head. Bane grabs Batman and throws him thru a wall. Bane notices Korra and throws her with Batman. Bane runs in thru the wall.

Batman notices this is a prison where the military and the kid.

"Mako!" Korra says as she run towards him.

Bane drops down and has a stare down with Batman.

"Enough! I will break you again!" Bane says with anger.

"Just you and me Bane!" Batman says.

Batman could tell Bane had an overdose of venom, making him a savage animal with nothing on his mind, except pure rage.

Bane roared pure rage and charges towards Batman. Batman dodged it and delivered an uppercut him. Bane swung his fist, and he dodged it. Bane grabbed, Batman and delivered a bear hug. Batman hit Bane in the ear muffs, causing Bane great pain. Batman threw a batarang, Bane caught it.

"You're weak, your toys are pathetic!" Bane shouted.

Suddenly the Batarang emitted a strong light, blinding Bane. Bane charged blindly at Batman, only for him to dodge. Bane crashed in the wall and Batman snuck up and cut the tube, which was used for the venom. Bane's muscles started to shrink rapidly to his old state. With one punch Bane was knocked out.

"Korra, free your friends, I'll be after Penguin." Batman said.

"Okay!" Korra said.

Batman used the grappling gun to get out of the jail.

"Batman! I guess Bane has gotten soft." Penguin said.

"Stand down Cobblepot, or else this will not go easy." Batman said.

"Boys shoot him!" Penguin said.

Suddenly, a beam of ice shot the balcony and it collapsed.

"Freeze!" Batman said.

A man with ice cold blue skin in some sort of suit came towards penguin.

"Freeze what are you doing, attack me and your wife is AUOGH!?" Penguin said as Freeze squeezed his hand.

"My wife isn't here, I here Wayne is trying to cure her!" Mr. Freeze said, he sounded like a machine.

"That's enough Victor!" Batman said.

"Batman I freed the… what is that!" Korra said looking at Freeze.

"What are you doing here Freeze?" Batman said.

"The clown said that he had my wife and planned to kill her, so in order to keep her safe I did what he told me to do." Freeze said.

"What was it?" Batman asked.

"He wanted me to make it snow so the planes couldn't attack by air and to freeze the bay so no naval support. I soon learned he lied when one of his goons said that Bruce Wayne had her so he could cure her." Freeze said.

"I came here to get some information from Penguin, on where I can return." Freeze said.

Batman used the device to create the wormhole and told Freeze to go.

"Thank you…. Batman." Freeze said as he entered the portal.

Hope this was great, and we are nearing the endgame. Please leave some reviews.


	23. The end is near

"Mako, do you know where Joker is?" Korra asked.

"He's at where we first met him." Mako said.

"Wait? Where's Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Guarding the door." Batman said.

They exited the door and saw Bolin.

"Bro!" Bolin said with glee.

He hugged his brother.

"Okay, we're ready for Joker, now." Korra said.

"Wait! What about that monster?" Bolin said.

"Croc's easy just try to outwit him." Batman said.

"Alright let's go." Korra said, she was hungry to get some vengeance.

Meanwhile, at the Joker's hideout

"Sir, Two face and Penguin have just taken out Two face and Penguin." One of Joker's men said.

"I knew this would come is the bitch with him." Joker said.

"Yes sir." He said.

Joker shot him and put on the speaker.

"Okay boys, remember the rehearsals." Joker said.

Joker turned around to see Hiroshi, Asami, Lin, and the police glaring at him.

"What rehearsals, trash." Lin said.

"Well you're a bigger buzz kill than Gordon and the rest of the GCPD." Joker said.

"Alright, it's something I saw from a movie, for Batman and your friend for them to know what I am calling her final battle." Joker said as he and Croc walked out.

This is it for the two part final battle. Will Korra die and Joker win or will Batman stop him. Guess what famous movie the rehearsal is going to be a parody of.


	24. The final battle part 1

**Disclaimer: The Matrix Revolutions is property of Warner Brothers**

"It was about to end here." Korra thought.

The gates opened and they entered, they saw several goons dressed as Joker watching them, suddenly the Joker stepped out of the crowd.

"Batman, you loved what I done with the place." Joker said.

"This ends now." Batman said.

"Your right and what better way than for you and me to fight." Joker said.

Joker was looking at Korra.

"You! Well, I guess the boys from here did not have what it takes to take someone off the face of the earth." Joker said.

"You and me instead." Korra said.

"No this is between me and Batman." He said.

"You can play with Croc." Joker said.

They were looking at the goons.

"Oh don't worry about them there just here to watch." Joker said.

Korra and her friends fell down into the sewer thanks to a surprise by Joker.

Batman and Joker ran towards each other. Batman delivered a punch into Jokers face while he kicked Batman to his gut. Joker poked Batman in the eyes and delivered more kicks to him.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Korra and the gang saw the monster.

"The last time we met I beat you, this time I won't leave anything left." Croc said.

Croc ran towards them Mako used his firebending, the fire caused some damage to him. Croc punched Mako. Bolin used his earthbending which stopped Croc for a bit. Croc broke free and grabbed him; it looked like he was going to eat him! Korra used her airbending which blew him back. Croc grabbed a rock and threw it at her. She narrowly evaded it.

"We need to think of a new strategy." Korra said.

She just remembered that he isn't as smart as he is strong.

Well the answer was the Matrix Revolutions. Please leave more reviews they make me make my stories come earlier and influence me.


	25. The final battle part 2

Batman used his grapple gun and grabbed him while flying, he added a boost and got sent into the air for a bit, Batman started to punch him in the cheeks for several punches when they landed. He brought him up and threw him on the glass, the glass began to crack! Batman ran to the glass and it shattered, while both were on there!

Korra ran and used her agility, while Croc kept running into them. For a minute there Korra thought she lost him. Unknown to her Croc was near and grabbed her!

"Think you're so smart do you." Croc said.

He opened his mouth, and it smelled disgusting, even though she never smelt it, she knew what he has been eating!

Batman and Joker kept falling and Batman grabbed him and kept punching him Joker reversed it and switched it, making Batman land.

"You just don't know when to quit Bats! " Joker said.

Joker looked away as he was walking through the door. He looked to see Batman wasn't there! He looked in front to find Batman in front of him!

"Uh oh." Joker sighed.

Batman grabbed Joker and threw him onto a table.

Croc lowered Korra into his mouth. Suddenly, to Croc's surprise the girl's eyes began to glow. She moved her hand and a wave of water shot at him and brought him up to the surface. Korra went back up to the surface as well. Croc landed in the building Batman and Joker were in. She entered and said.

"Joker for your crimes against our world you must pay." Korra said.

But, Joker wasn't in there neither was Croc.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Batman was dragging out Joker and Croc to Arkham.

"So you knew she was going to kill me." Joker said.

"Yes." Batman said.

"So you could not live without me or are you not going to let some teenage girl whose predecessor was a softie?" Joker said.

Batman threw Joker in his pen.

Joker went up to the bed waiting for someone.

Well one more chapter to go. Can you please leave some more reviews for me?


	26. The true mastermind

Joker was on his bed resting and smiling.

In a flashback Joker is seen in a laboratory talking to someone.

"So you want me to go to another planet and cause chaos?" Joker asked.

"Yes and I need this avatar's blood for a project." The stranger said.

"Ok, but I get homesick." Joker said.

"You can stay there for as long as you want, but you need to be captured." He said.

"Ok, but I will wreck half the city." Joker said.

"So what's there story?" Joker said.

The man informs Joker about the entire season 1 and beyond it.

"So a masked, liar took their powers and the girl refuses." Joker says.

"Yes, and I need you to work to have your gangsters and add some of their men to join." He said.

"So you got something I can use to get us there?" Joker asks.

"This device will take you there instantly." He said handing him a device.

After Korra passed out from Joker's tranquilizer, he takes her to a lab.

"She here?" He asks.

"Sure is, take a look." Joker says as he drops her on the operating table.

"Good." He says as he gets a needle.

He puts the needle in her arm.

"I may need her here just in case, this doesn't work." He says.

"Good I was thinking of wrecking more carnage, and mayhem." Joker says.

"You may need to bring her here just in case.

A couple of hours after being knocked out by Croc, Korra are at the coliseum.

The man approaches her unconscious body. He injects something into her blood stream.

"This should give me control of her bending and her mind. I can activate her as soon as I want to." He says.

"You think she can beat him?" Joker asks him.

"No, but a clone I'm working on might work." He says.

"Okay, so when do you think you can start this puppy." Joker asks.

"Soon, Joker soon." He says.

Back at the asylum Joker is still resting in his bed when he hears a voice.

"Nice work Joker and here I was beginning to doubt that you would do as I told you." He said.

"Why thank you, Lex." Joker says.

The man steps out of the shadow; he is bald, has green eyes and is wearing the suit of a business man.

"It soon begins." Lex says.

Looks like Joker and Batman were a pawn for a greater plan, and who none other than the Man of Steel's arch foe Lex Luthor. No, I am not going to work on the story next give me a couple of months and I will work on it some more. Thanks for all of your support.


	27. Alert!

**I am here to make an alert! As you know I have been working with fellow author MCPOJOHN117 making a version 2 story! The plan is that I think could have done better with this story. There are still going to be some parts of the story that will be tweaked and added. So check it out, we believe it is better written. So remember check it out!**


End file.
